One of the Boys
by NewAngel23
Summary: Alex is in love with Nate and he thinks of her as a sister while he dates Miley. Will Alex turn to the girly girls for help or be like his sister forever? Nalex, Shmitchie, Jemily, Ciley, Niley, Cemi,and Shalex and maybe more
1. Miss Tomboy

**A/N: I do not own anyone!**

Alex was waiting for Justin and Max. She was getting so bored. So Alex went over and sat on the couch and turned on ESPN. After a few minutes Max and Justin came down the stairs and there was a knock at the door. "Get the door!" Alex yelled. She was so consumed in the game on TV she didn't care who it was or who got the door. Max rolled his eyes and went to get the door. "Hey, guys." Justin waved at the two girls who had walked in. "Morning." Tess smiled at Max who was staring at her. Mitchie giggled at Max and looked over at Alex on the couch. Mitchie walked over quietly and tackled her, "Alex!" Mitchie yelled and Alex screamed.

Omg!

Once they were all at school they all piled out of Justin's car and into the parking lot where Shane Gray almost ran Alex over. "Sorry, Alex!" Nate yelled out of the window. "It's cool, dude," Alex smiled as she walked over and they knuckled each other. Mitchie walked over to Shane's window and looked down at him, "Hey." Mitchie had a flirty smiled and Shane smiled back with a wink.

Omg!

Jason had graduated a few years ago. He was now a junior in college. Shane and Justin were seniors. Shane should be in college but he was held back in kindergarten. That's where he met his best friend, Justin. Justin was eighteen and supposed to be a senior. He was never held back. Alex, Nate, Tess, Mitchie, Miley, Jake, and Harper were all sophomores. Dean and Riley were both juniors, just like Chelsea Staub and Jackson Stewart. Max was the only freshman in the group. He was always left behind.

Omg!

Alex walked inside and ran straight to her locker. Her locker was in between Mitchie and Harper's lockers. Next to Mitchie was Tess, Next to Tess was Miley. On the other wall was Nate and under him was Max, next to Nate was Shane and next to Shane was Justin. Everyone else's lockers were near the water fountain.

Omg!

Miley walked into school with Nate on her arm. "Hate her….." Alex mumbled. "Who?" Tess asked Alex. "Your 'bff' Miley," Alex used air quotes when she said 'bff'. "You don't even know her!" Tess tried to stand up for Miley. Tess tried to get Miley and Alex to be friend. It didn't work. The bell rang. "Great, another day with the wicked witch of the west coast," Tess and Alex giggled all the way to class.

Omg!

When Alex and Tess got to homeroom, they found Jake Ryan drooling over Miley, Miley brushing her hair, Mitchie ignoring Harper, Nate talking to Mitchie, Harper being annoying, and they found two empty seats near Nate and Mitchie. Alex and Tess walked over quickly and sat down. "Hey." Nate looked up from Mitchie to smile at Alex. "Hey," Alex said calmly and coolly. Miley looked over at Tess, as if yelling at her to come over. Tess ran over to Miley. "What the hell does she think she's doing?" Miley whispered to Tess. "Talking?" Tess supplied more of a guess rather than a sure answer. "Yeah, talking to _my _boyfriend!" Miley almost growled out that last sentence. Tess gulped.

Omg!

The loud speaker started to roar and Chelsea's sugar-sweet voice-which was the opposite of her attitude-squeaked out. After that torture was over, the bell rang again. Everyone went to their own classes, which meant music for Alex and Nate, art for Miley and Tess, and math for Mitchie, Jake, and unfortunately Harper.

Omg!

Mitchie hated Harper. Of course, she learned to tolerate and ignore her for Alex. Alex tolerated Harper as well. All the while, Harper thought they were all best friends. She was so wrong. A lot of people thought it was funny how she thought that and practically followed them around. Jake and Mitchie texted during class about her, Most of the messages said "Won't she ever shut up?" or "She's sooo annoying!"

Omg!

When Mitchie and Jake walked into math, Harper was in the back saving two desks. Mitchie and Jake did rock-paper-scissors to see who had to sit next to her. It was Jake. They walked over. "Hey, guys!" Harper said in an oh-so-peppy voice. "Hey, hippo- I mean Harpo- I mean Harper," Mitchie stuttered out the names they made fun of her with. Jake gave her a warning look and Mitchie nodded. Jake sat next to Harper and Mitchie next to him.

Omg!

Alex sat next to Nate who took his guitar out of his case. "Okay, class. We will be pairing up to do a project. You have to write a song with your partner." Alex looked at Nate who smiled at her. "You may pick." Alex walked over to Nate and sat on his desk. "Ugh!" Lilly Truscott said in disappointment. "Alex Russo!" Lilly yelled at her and Alex backed up and fell on Nate. Lilly snapped a pick of the two best friends. "Ha!" Lilly smiled smugly. Alex looked at Nate as she got up. "Don't, worry." Nate patted her back.

"So, we better get started, huh?" Alex asked Nate.

"Yeah."

"What should we write about?"

"Hmmm.......I don't know, but it has to be catchy!"

"True."

"Let's think." Nate looked at Alex and she started to hum a beat. "Something new!" Alex exclaimed. "No, something classic," Nate tried to reason with his best friend. "A new classic?" Alex asked her best friend. "Yeah!" Nate smiled. Alex began to hum again and this time added lyrics. "Your the new classic," Alex started. "Fantastic," Nate supplied. "Nate, why do you date Miley?" Alex questioned him. Alex loved Nate ever since their brothers pushed them into being best friends. "I don't know, why do you ask, dude?" Nate asked her. Dude. That was it that's what triggered Alex's brain saying, _Your a boy! Your like a little sister to him! He'll never love you like you love him!_ Her brain taunted her harshly.


	2. I wish

After class, Nate and Alex walked to lunch together. Nate had on baggy jeans and a button-up, white shirt with new all-stars. Alex however was wearing a tied-up football jersey-Max's football jersey- a pair of dark, skinny jeans from Pac Sun, and black converse on her feet. On her head she wore a baseball hat-Justin's baseball hat that she stole-that was turned to the right.

Omg!

Miley was walking down the hall with her two blonde followers. Tess and Lilly. She walked over to the popular table which had Justin, Shane, Mitchie, Nate, and Chelsea at it. Miley immediately walked over and sat next to Nate. Alex wasn't over there. "Alex!" Nate stood up and waved her over. Alex shook her head and walked away swiftly.

Omg!

Alex walked over to a table where Harper and Max sat. "Why don't you sit by them, Alex?" Max asked her curiously. "Because," Alex said. "Because isn't an answer, Alex!" Harper reminded her. "Shut up, Harper!" Alex hissed at her. "Okay!" Harper smiled and Alex rolled her brown eyes. Alex looked over and saw Lilly trying to flirt with Shane, Tess laughing at Oliver, and Chelsea flirting with Jackson. "I wish…" Alex mumbled and looked back at Harper and Max.

Omg!

Nick looked at his table. Miley wasn't even looking at Nate. Instead, she was looking at Jake and playing footsy with him under the table. Nick didn't care. He knew Miley was cheating on him anyways. Why not let her? He had no one else to date. Even though he loved Alex, she thought of him as a brother. So he thought. He looked over at the table Alex sat at. He noticed Alex looking at him and he stared back. "I wish…" He sighed and looked back at the others. "What was that?" Miley snapped her head to look at her boyfriend. "Nothing." Nate lied. That wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Miley and Nate were a cute couple, but they were anything but honest with each other.

Omg!

Shane's next class just happened to be with Alex. It was chemistry. When Shane got to the classroom Alex was already at their station. They were lab partners. "Hey." Shane sat down. "Hey." Alex smiled up at him. "Alex, when are you going to tell him?" Shane looked at her. "Tell who what?" Alex played dumb. "You're a horrible actress, Lex. You know what I mean!" Shane smiled smugly. "I can't tell him!"

"Why not?"

"Why can't you tell Mitchie?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Okay, Mr. Mom!" Alex stuck her tongue out at him. Shane rolled his eyes. Alex gasped. "What?" Shane asked. He was concerned. "I have a plan!" Alex smiled mischievously. "You do?" Shane asked; He loved plans, especially mischievous ones. Alex explained her plan to Shane. "Do you think it'll work?" She asked him. "I wish…"

Omg!

Mitchie looked at Miley. Miley looked back. Neither of them knew the answer yet, both of them wanted the glory of getting it right first. "Bring it on!" Mitchie whispered to Miley. "I wish…" Miley growled at Mitchie. "Girls?" Ms. Maloney asked the two enraged girls. "Do either of you have an answer?" Ms. Maloney was very fragile and weak. She couldn't take Miley, much less Mitchie. "I wish…" Mitchie mumbled.


	3. Couples and Kisses

Okay, well this is a very dramatic chapter. It's filled with jelousy, hatred, brake downs, couples, and kisses! Oh, and Miley is going to get a lot meaner! Hope you like it! Review!

* * *

"It's perfect, Lex," Shane confessed to her. "We _have_ to make it believable!" Alex reminded him. "Easy! Do we get to kiss?" Shane said seductively. "Um…We'll see," Alex winked flirtatiously. Shane chuckled. "Good one!" He commented. "I know!" Alex laughed along with her "boyfriend". "Let's do this!" Alex held out her hand to Shane. He took it and they walked to his car together. Everyone was staring, including Mitchie and Nate.

OMG!

"See, Miles, you have no reason to worry about losing Nate to Alex. See!" Tess turned Miley to look at Shane and Alex. "Guy on guy?" Miley laughed at her own joke. When she heard no one else laugh she glared at Tess and Lilly. They were soon all laughing.

Tess felt horrible for bagging on her friend like that, but what could she do? She was sucked in too deep with Miley. Tess and Nate were both in way too deep!

OMG!

"Mitch, what the hell are they doing?!" Nate pulled her aside. "I have no freakin' clue! I thought they were like brother and sister!" Mitchie yelled at Nate. "I can't help who Shane dates!" Nate yelled back. "I can't help who Alex dates!" Mitchie whispered to Nate. "What are you talking about?" Nate said. He was a horrible actor. "Oh, please! Everyone saw you when you saw them! You turned crimson, Nate!" Mitchie shook her head. Nate begged her with his eyes. Mitchie smiled and nodded.

OMG!

"Jake, "Tess yelled. She was running through the halls looking for him. "Jake!" She yelled again. "I'm over here, T!" Jake waved his cousin over. She sprinted over and was breathing heavily. "You okay?" Jake asked his favorite cousin. "Fine! Never better," Tess panted. "You sure, because you-"Jake was cut off by Tess saying, "Miley wants me to say that Alex is a dude in a girl's body!" Tess looked at her cousin with pleading eyes. "So, who do you like more?" Jake asked Tess.

OMG!

Oliver looked at his girlfriend. "Lilly?" He asked her. "What?" She was walking ahead of him. Lilly didn't want anyone to know they were dating. Lilly was part of the "in" crowd. Oliver was _not_! "You wanna come over after school?" Oliver wasn't very good at grammar and always says "Gonna," and "Gotta". "Do I _want to_?" She repeated his question with the grammatically use of words. "Yeah, whatever," Oliver shrugged. "Sure!" She said as peppy as she could and smiled at him over her shoulder. "Cool!" He dropped back and ran to his locker and then to his car.

OMG!

"Is it working?" Alex asked Shane as they both made it to the car hand-in-hand. "Yeah, I think." He told her and opened her door. Alex jumped in and he jogged over to the other side and got in. Alex looked at him in the eyes. She was taken back. She never realized how cute Shane was until now. "Whoa…" She whispered. "What?" He whispered back. "You're cute!" Alex accidently let that slip. "I mean-"She was cut off by Shane saying, "So are you." Alex flushed a deep red. Shane chuckled. They moved closer and closer until their lips were centimeters apart. Shane moved in closer and Alex closed her eyes. Shane closed his eyes and felt her soft lips on his.

OMG!

Nate and Mitchie were laughing and joking as they walked out of school. They walked over to where their cars were. Once they got there they saw Shane and Alex kissing in Shane's car. Mitchie's jaw dropped. She started hyperventilating. Nate tried to calm her. It didn't work. She ran over to the football field where she broke down. "Mitchie…" Nate jogged over and cradled her.


	4. Because I said so!

**Next chapter a new character will be joining us! If you can guess it, you will have a part in that chapter! (You might be in more than one chapter! Depends on your personality!) Here's the hint, She's a girl, she's realated to the Russos and she looks just like ALex! Figure it out? Leave a comment with you answer! R&R!**

* * *

"I WISH Alex was a boy!" Mitchie cried. "Shhhh….." Nate rocked her back-and-forth. Mitchie looked up and wiped her tears. "I guess it's stupid to say that." Mitchie smiled at Nate. "Yeah," He laughed and they both stood up. "I get it why Shane would kiss her though." Mitchie smiled as she and Nate walked back over to the car. "Why?" He asked. "Anyone can see it! Alex is gorgeous!" Mitchie confessed and Nate sighed dreamily and nodded.

OMG!

"Don't make me choose!" Tess hit his arm. "Ouch!" Jake yelped in pain. "It didn't hurt _that_ bad!" Tess smiled. Jake sighed, "So, choose!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why, Tess?"

"Because I said so!" Tess growled at her cousin.

OMG!

Alex pushed Shane away as she realized what she just did. "Oh. My. God!" She let her jaw drop. "Crap," Shane realized it too. "Why did you kiss me?" Alex screeched. "You? Why did you kiss _me_?" Shane yelled back at her. "Because!" Alex growled.

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!"

"So now you can use that reason and I can't?"

"Ugh!" Alex huffed. "Just start the car," she tried not to look at Shane, but it was hard.

OMG!

Miley was starting her pink Porsche when she looked over at Lilly and caught her texting cautiously. "What are you doing?" Miley snatched the pink iPhone from Lilly's hands. "N-n-nothing, Miles." She stuttered. "Hey, I'll be there after I ditch Miley." Miley read the text and threw the phone out the window, "Oops! It slipped!" Lilly's jaw dropped. "But, Miley, I-"

"No, it's no trouble at all. I'll get you a new one!"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so! Damn, Lilly, you can be so dumb!"

"Look who's talking!" Lilly whispered. "What was that?" Miley's head snapped around. "Oh, nothing," Lilly fake smiled.


	5. Kiss me Kill me

"Nate!" Mitchie snapped her fingers in front of his face. "What, huh?" Nate looked around dazed. Mitchie sighed angrily. "Don't get mad!" Nate warned. "I don't get mad, I get even!" Mitchie jogged off to who knows where. Nate stood there alone and confused. "Great, now my best friends are going to have a war and I'm the middleman, yahoo!" Nate shouted sarcastically.

OMG!

Mitchie was roaming the halls looking for Jake. "Jake," She yelled. No reply. "Jake," She yelled once again, and once again no reply. Mitchie roamed around for about ten more minutes and gave up. She figured he had already left, but just before she was going to give up she found him arguing with his cousin Tess. "Oh crap," Mitchie jogged over and smiled. "Hey," They said in synchronization. Mitchie giggled quietly. "What's up?" Jake asked. "Can you do me a favor?" Mitchie pleaded. "Uh, sure," Jake was unsure.

OMG!

"So, you want to go get our nails done?" Miley fake smiled as she pulled into her eight car garage. "Miley, why are we here? I have to go home! I told you that!" Lilly yelled, "I can't hang out I have to do a paper on what it would've like to be at the renaissance, and Ms. Carson made it seem like we were there!" Lilly started to panic. "Screw you for taking all those honor classes!" Miley huffed. "It's not honors, Miley. It's literature!" Lilly screamed at her below average friend. "Whatever! I'll hang out with Jake tonight," Miley smirked and got out of the Porsche. "Jake?" Lilly asked bewildered. "Yeah, you know, my _friend_?" Miley giggled as she walked inside. Lilly's jaw dropped and she mumbled out those words, "Friends with _benefits_."

OMG!

Shane drove in silence. Alex was so confused on who she liked. Shane kept his eyes on the road, saying nothing. Alex's head was jerking back-and-forth between the window and Shane. Her thoughts however, were going crazy. She didn't know who her friends were, who she loved, or whose car was in her driveway as Shane pulled in. Shane looked at Alex and he was also confused. They both got out of the car and started towards the house. They heard another car pull up and they turned around. It was Justin with Tess and Max. Tess's jaw dropped. "Wait, Alex, and stop," She yelled and ran past Shane and Alex into the house. Justin and Max walked over and smiled. "What?" Alex asked. "Nothing," Justin started whistling and then Alex put him in a headlock. "Ow, ow, okay! I give up! Tess had an idea and now her older sister and your favorite cousin are here!" Justin yelled and Alex let go, "What?" Alex's scowl turned into an overjoyed face. She started to jump and scream with joy. "Lex," Shane put both of his hands on her shoulders, "who's here?" Alex kept smiling and just when she was going to tell him she turned her head and saw her. "Mickey!" Alex ran over and hugged her cousin. "Lexie!" Mickayla yelled.

OMG!

Nate began to walk home when he saw Chelsea and Jackson driving. "Hey, guys, over here," He was waving his hands and Jackson turned around and drove towards him. Before Jackson and Chelsea got there, Nate was on the ground Jackson didn't see what happened but Chelsea did. She screamed and ran over to him. He was jumped. Nate was left there bleeding, bruised, and probably had a concussion. Jackson jogged over and put him in the back seat where he lied down. Chelsea never let him leave her sight. They drove to the hospital and called Shane. Jackson waited for him to pick up.

OMG!

Shane smiled at Alex and Mickayla and then watched Tess walk down the steps with a girl he didn't know. She had blonde curly hair and crystal blue eyes. "Guys, this is my older sister, Taylor," Taylor smiled at Shane and he smiled back. He thought she was cute, but he had other girls on his mind. "I'm Taylor, you must be Shane." Taylor held out her hand and Shane shook it. Shane's pocket began to vibrate and everyone came over. They were a big circle by now. "Hello?" Shane answered.

"Shane, get to the hospital, now! Nate was jumped!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, dude. Who are you with?"

"Um…."

"Dude, hurry!"

"Sorry, I'm with Alex, her cousin, Justin, Max, Tess, and Tess's sister!"

"Wait, Tess has a sister? Is she hot?"

"Dude, Nate?" Shane yelled and Jackson remembered why he called. "Sorry, right. Chelsea and I'll take care of him just hurry and whomever you like!" Jackson hung up and grabbed Alex, Mikayla, and Justin. "C'mon! Nate just got jumped; we have to go see him!" Shane jumped into his escalade and so did everyone else. Alex and Mikayla sat in the last row, Taylor, Tess, and Max sat in the middle row, and Justin sat upfront with Shane. "Shane, I'm sure Nate'll be fine." Justin calmed his best friend. "I hope." Shane sighed.


	6. General Hospital

Nate was unconscious in a hospital bed while Shane was pacing in front of his bed thinking, _Great, now Mom and Dad aren't going to trust me anymore and they're going to come home from Europe and treat me like a kid again!_ Shane looked down at Nate. "I hope he's okay." Shane shook his head and a few tears trickled down his face as Mikayla crept in. "Are you okay?" Mikayla whispered to Shane. Shane whipped his face and looked down at Mikayla-who was only 5"5' and Shane was 6"0'. Shane stepped back. "Oh, it's just you, Alex." He hugged her and Mikayla began to squirm. "I'm Mikayla!" She muffled a small yell. "Oh, sorry, you look just like Alex," Shane studied her and realized who she was. "Oh my God, you Mikayla the pop star," Shane's jaw dropped and Mikayla quickly covered his mouth. "Yeah, and if any one finds out who I am I'm toast. So, please keep it on the D.L., Kay?" Mikayla showed off a pair of pearly whites. "Kay!" He mocked her girly tone; Mikayla laughed. "Your funny," _And cute_, she added mentally.

OMG!

Alex crying, hugging her legs in the waiting room with Taylor and Tess rubbing her back. "Who would do that?" Alex cried harder at the thought of that. "Where's Jake?" Tess got the worst image in her head. "He was talking to Mitchie last time I saw him," Tess couldn't handle it and she broke down. "Oh, God! Jake did this! I kiss Shane and Mitchie got mad so she told him to hurt Nate!" Alex had a mental breakdown and she passed out from crying and the thought of her best friend doing that. "Alex!" Taylor called for a doctor. A young doctor ran over and lifted Alex onto a bed.

OMG!

"Where is he?" Jason ran in and saw everyone in the waiting room. Then he saw the worst thing aside from seeing his family dying, he saw what he thought was a dead Alex. "Alex!" He ran to the rolling bed. "Doctor, what happened?" Jason had tear filled eyes. "I'm not sure, Mr.?" Doctor questioned. "Gray, Jason Gray." Jason assured the doctor. "Oh, you're the young Gray boy's father," The doctor smiled. "No, his older brother; Where is he?!" Jason yelled. "Room 123, Mr. Gray," The doctor looked back at Alex as Jason ran down the hall. Jason stopped at room 123. He sighed and opened the door. "What the-"How did he just see Alex on a hospital bed and still be right there smiling at Shane; he was confused. "Shane," Jason growled at his younger brother. "Uh, hey Jason, have you met The Russo's niece Mikayla?" Shane pushed her towards Jason to protect himself. "No offence- Mikayla was it-I would like to speak with my brother alone, if you don't mind," Jason tried to stay calm. "Sure, see ya later, Shane. Nice meeting you, Jason." Mikayla walked out.

OMG!

Mitchie laughed with Jake. "Isn't that a great plan?" She smiled. "Awesome, but what about Miley; we're _friends_," Jake flushed a deep red. Mitchie giggled, "I'm sure she'll understand." Mitchie nodded and begged Jake with her eyes.

"Fine,"

"Oh, thank you so much!"

Jake laughed as Mitchie jumped on him and hugged him. Mitchie and Jake had never left school. They were still by the best water fountain in front of the bathrooms on the first floor of their school. They had no idea what happened to Nate or that they were accused of anything like that. They just had a plan to make Shane jealous.

OMG!

Ally and Nicole Gray were running in the halls of the hospitals. The twins stopped outside of room 123. Ally-the older twin by two minutes-opened the door and walked in with Nicole trailing behind. "Jason?" Ally looked at the guy talking to her cousin. "Ally?" Jason turned around to see his younger cousin. "Ally!" He hugged her. Nicole cleared her throat. "Nicole!" Jason hugged her too. "Great, there's no need for me here," Shane tried to sneak out. "Not so fast," Ally stopped her cousin, "Shane!" Ally hugged him and so did Nicole.

OMG!

Miley slammed open the door and Tess ran over. "What the hell happened to my man? Did Alex arm-wrestle him or try and fight him?" Miley laughed at the insult. "Um, Miley. He was jumped." Tess looked away sadly. "So? Will he live?" Miley showed barely any concern. "Yes, but he's not conscience!" Tess walked away. "That was bitchy," Miley huffed. Tess heard her and walked over. "Oh, you want to see bitchy?" Tess got in her face and slapped Miley across the face. Miley growled and tackled the girl. They were soon on the hospital floor wrestling. Taylor ran over and tried to separate the enraged girls. "Miley, Tess, stop!" Taylor yelled.

OMG!

Alex's eyes fluttered open and she thought she was dreaming. She saw Tess and Miley fighting, Taylor pulling them apart, and she realized they were pulling her into a room. She looked at a doctor and he smiled politely. She blinked her eyes wide. "I-I'm o-okay." Alex lied. She was dizzy, tired, and confused. "Are you sure, Miss?" The young doctor asked her. Alex lied back down and fell to sleep. "Guess not," The doctor murmured.


	7. Kisses and Scars

**Author:** NewAngel23 or Ally. Also, Samantha, my best friend is the new co-author of this story!

**I own:** Ally and Nicole. That's about it; all the other characters are from wowp, HM, and Camp Rock.

**This chapter's question:** Sequel?

**Warning: **This and future chapters may hold strong content I advise if you are younger than thirteen, I suggest you stop reading now. If you do stop and wish to know what else will happen, messege me and I will give you a younger summary.

**Thanks too: **All the people who like my writing, I appreciate you guys! It's you guys that keep me writing! I want to give a special thanks to GreenDemonAngel! Thanks Nicole! Also, HUGE thanks to one of my best friends, Samantha (Sam). She was the one who wrote the end part with Mikayla and Shane!

**Chapter name: **Kisses and Scars

After a few hours of band-aids, needles, and drama the whole gang was in the waiting room. Ally and Nicole were getting to know everybody and everybody was worrying. Ally looked at Nicole and Nicole nodded. They both walked over to Shane told him they were leaving. "Wait, why?" Shane's forehead furrowed. "Don't worry," Ally smiled. "Yeah, we'll be around. We're staying in an apartment near your house." Nicole informed him. "By yourselves?!" Shane gasped. Ally nodded, "Yeah, but we're fifteen we'll be fine," Ally smiled and continued, "but we also are having our things moved to your house right now." Nicole laughed. "It's true," Nicole added. "We have a key and we'll be there when you get home." Shane hugged the girls and they walked out.

OMG!

Nate's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. His eyes landed on a disturbing sight; Alex lying there, lifelessly. Nate felt fine, physically, but that sight scared him half to death. He suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Nate's head whipped around to see Jason. "Don't worry, Nate. She's just asleep." Jason smiled," Are you okay?" Jason looked him over. "Yeah, I'm fine. How is she, what happened?" Nate didn't care that he was bruised, scared, and had dry blood all over. All he cared about that moment was her. Alexandria Margarita Russo. "I want to go home, _now_," Nate pressed and Jason nodded. Jason exited the room and talked to the doctor. The doctor agreed to let Nate leave, and Alex would be able to leave as well as soon as an adult above the age of eighteen signed for her.

OMG!

Alex rolled over onto her right and peered through her thick eyelashes. She groaned and then smiled when she noticed Nate. "Are you okay?" He whispered across the room. Alex nodded. Nate released a sigh of relief. Alex sat up and looked around. "Are we leaving?" Alex managed to mutter. "Yes," Nate nodded and tried to sit up. "Oh, Nate!" Alex rushed over as she saw Nate struggle.

OMG!

While Shane paced, he felt alone, like no one knew what he was going through. In fact, no one actually knew what he was going through. Shane couldn't take it and he stormed out of the building. No one else really noticed except for Mikayla. Shane wound up in an alley next to the hospital and punched the wall. "God, this all my fault," Shane slid down the hard wall onto the disgusting concrete. Mikayla appeared out of a shadow to Shane. Shane looked up, at first he didn't know which one she was. Once he looked her over and saw that she was wearing makeup and a skirt he knew it was Mikayla. Shane scrambled to his feet and ran farther to the back of the alley before she saw him. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his pockets and threw them near a dumpster. The cigarettes made a _thud_ and Mikayla peered through the darkness. Mikayla saw a large figure and moved towards it. When she was about a yard away she realized it was Shane and his face was in his hands. One other thing Mikayla noticed was the cigarettes. Mikayla bent down and picked them up. "S-s-Shane, do you smoke?" Mikayla mumbled out as she held them out.

OMG!

Miley put the ice bag down and looked over at Tess. "Hmm…I guess Alex isn't the only boy around here!" Miley laughed. Everyone else just glared at her. The Queen bee had fallen from grace and no one was there to pick up the pieces. Miley's face fell and she looked away. She grabbed her purse and walked out to face her brother sitting on his car. "I figured you'd be out here in a few minutes," Jackson smiled. Miley cried and ran to hug him.

OMG!

Mitchie checked her phone; it had been on silent all day. She had a text and she was shocked. "We have to go," Mitchie grabbed Jake's hand and they ran to his car. Jake started the car and they were off. It took them a few minutes to get there, but they got there as soon as they could. Once they got into the waiting room, everyone stared at the viciously. "What?" Mitchie looked to Tess. Tess looked away and shook her head. "How could you, Jake?" Alex walked out of her room and pushed him. "Alex," Mitchie looked at her. "And you, little miss jealousy! I can't believe you would do that to Nate!" Alex began to cry. "I didn't do it! It was Dean and Riley! They did it so you would go back to them!" Mitchie yelled. "What? Those bastards," Alex hugged Mitchie and Jake.

OMG!

"Dude, that was awesome!" Riley high-fived Dean, "I know," Dean yelled. They were walking home when a car with tinted windows pulled up next to them. They realized it was Jake's car and they began to run. The car sped up and was parallel to them. A door opened and Alex jumped out. Dean and Riley stopped as Alex ran over and began to beat them. While Alex was beating them Jackson drove by and Miley saw.

OMG!

"Omg! She's beating up some of the toughest guys in school! She _can't_ be a girl! It's not possible!" Miley covered her eyes with her freshly manicured fingers. "Miley, you know I love you and all," Jackson paused and Miley smiled and he continued, "but you a real bitch!" Jackson pulled over while Miley screamed. "You're just like them all, I thought you loved me; I guess not!" Miley let tear trickle down her pretty face.

OMG!

"Why do you car anyways, they're not even cigarettes!" Shane snatched the box away. "What is that?" Mikayla looked away to one of her red hairs. "Guess," Shane offered. Mikayla smelt her hand and knew the scent right away. "Weed, Shane, really? Don't you know what that shit can do to you?!" Mikayla knelt down next to him. "Yes, it was mistake and now I don't know what to do!" Shane let a few tears fall from his eyes. "I couldn't help it! I needed money for my mom and I figured why not, try it! It won't kill me right away! That's what happened." Shane put his head back in his hands. "I sell drugs?" Mikayla whispered. "No, not anymore! It was for about a month and I got enough money for my mom's surgery. She's healthy now!" Shane smiled at Mikayla. Mikayla got closer, "I'm going to help you. We're going to get rid of it all and keep your mind off of it!" Mikayla nodded.

OMG!

"How do I stay distracted?" Shane asked "I can think of some things," Mikayla said sounding braver and more suggestive then she felt. "Oh really?" He asked with a chuckle "Like what?" she turned a slight pink and said, "This maybe," and slowly pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft, and unsure "Oh, I like this idea!" Shane said smiling at her widely. Mikayla turned a more distinct pink at these words and froze as he lowered his lips to hers again he was more forceful then she would've expected. Shane's lips massaged hers strongly and she jumped when he licked her lips hungrily asking for entrance. Mikayla broke the kiss and said; "I don't know Shane." He looked down at her, a sure look on his face. "I do know Mikayla. I know you want this," Shane pushed her against the wall holding her arms to her sides firmly giving her no room to move Mikayla looked at him with wide, nervous eyes and said, "Well... I'm not sure..." He controlled the urge to groan when she said this and told her."Listen, Mikayla... I know your nervous but don't worry. I'll lead it's going to be fun," Shane winked and eased his pressure slightly. "Shane..." She began more nervous than ever, knowing she was losing but not giving up.

"I'm not sure I know how to do this."

"Mikayla!"

Shane sighed, "Trust me." She opened her mouth to protest once again but Shane cut her off by leaning in once again and caressed her lips slowly but surely and once again licked her lips, this time almost begging her to open. When Mikayla still didn't open he put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him so their bodies touched she gasped and he seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue in her mouth taking dominance before she could break away. He held her close refusing to let her break the kiss he held her close as he massaged her tongue with his expertly. Mikayla moaned in deep pleasure as Shane used his hands to rub her back while they kissed and she then found courage and stuck her tongue out to his mouth as well; doing the same to him as he did to her. It was Shane who broke the kiss much to his surprise. He put his forehead against hers and said in a raspy voice desperate for air, "God, Mikayla... I love you so much." She turned deep maroon and told him with just as much lack of breath as he, "I love you too."


	8. Tough Love

**Author:** NewAngel23 or Ally. Also, Samantha, my best friend is the new co-author of this story!

**I own:** Ally and Nicole. That's about it; all the other characters are from wowp, HM, and Camp Rock.

**This chapter's question:** Should I write a sequel?

**Thanks too: **All the people who like my writing, I appreciate you guys! It's you guys that keep me writing! Also, HUGE thanks to one of my best friends, Samantha (Sam), but I wrote this whole chapter by myself.

**Chapter name: ** Tough Love

Miley just kept sobbing as Jackson drove home. As Jackson pulled into the driveway Miley ran inside and straight to her room. Miley knew Jackson was right, but she just didn't want to hear. She couldn't believe that she had fallen from grace so quickly and now she had no one. Miley's world was falling faster than the extinction of Panda's! Soon, there was a knock at the door and Jackson walked in. "Hey," Jackson sighed. "What?" Miley answered through her tears. "You know I'm right, Miles." Jackson looked at her with loving eyes. "I don't know that! You're not right! I can't believe you would ever tell me that!" Miley sobbed. "Miley, you know I'm right, and you know you're mean! The worst thing is you're evil, malicious, and conniving to the people for whom you care the most for!" Jackson shook his head. "Shut the fuck up! I hate you!" Miley screamed through her tears. "I can't believe this! Are you fucking serious? I mean, you are a horrible person!" Jackson growled. Miley stood up and wiped her tears.

OMG!

Alex punched both boys for the last time and stood up on the sidewalk. She began kicking the boys. Jake honked the horn and Alex ran back to the red Mustang. She jumped in the back and slammed the door shut. "That felt good." Alex smiled. "It looked fun!" Mitchie confessed to her friend. "So, where were you guys earlier?" Alex asked and Jake sighed. "Well…" Jake. Mitchie quickly covered his mouth. "We were studying," Mitchie lied. "Right, Jake?" She looked at him. Jake nodded with a sigh. He didn't like lying to Alex, it made him feel sick. "Are you okay, Jake?" Alex put her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah," Jake cleared his throat.

OMG!

Mikayla grabbed a pipe and pushed herself up. Shane was more than willing to let her go. "Wait," Shane grabbed her soft, gentle wrist and pulled her into his chest. "I love you." He whispered into her ear and kissed her smooth, perfect cheek. Mikayla flushed a crimson red and smile. "I love you, too." Mikayla breathed. Shane let her go and she let her fingers smooth over his and she smiled wider. Shane sighed happily. "I hate to go," She said in an upset voice. Shane nodded with a decrease in his smile. Mikayla walked back to the hospital and saw Justin waiting for her twirling his keys around. Max was admiring Tess from afar and smiled happily. "C'mon, Max. Let' go. Mickey's back." Justin smiled as he put his arm around his younger cousin and they walked to the car this way. Max walked behind them and dragged his feet that starting feeling like bricks to him. He kept thinking about what Alex would do to Justin and him when they told her why Mikayla was really there; other than taking a break from stardom for a month or two. "How do you think Lexie will take it?" Mikayla asked as she got situated in the passenger's seat of Justin's black Hybrid. "Eh, I don't know, Mikayla." Justin replied in a shaky voice.

OMG!

Once all three of them arrived at the Russo's loft/sub shop they walked upstairs to Alex's room and banged on the oak door. Alex opened it and pulled just Mikayla in. She locked the door after Mikayla was in. "Are you serious?!" Alex yelled at her. "What?!" Mikayla yelled back in shock. "Tess told me that you and Taylor were here to give me a makeover!" Alex shook her head. "Well, Taylor decided she wouldn't do it because she knew you wouldn't like it." Mikayla smiled and made it seem like everything was okay now. Alex groaned. "C'mon, Alex! Do it for Nate!" Mikayla begged. "Fine," Alex mumbled out. Mikayla jumped up and down happily and smiled. Mikayla pushed Alex into a stool and grabbed her cosmetics (she's staying in Alex's room.) Mikayla also grabbed her wardrobe she didn't wear anymore and was going to give it to Alex. Mikayla whipped out her mascara wand and Alex flinched. Mikayla sighed with a hint of anger; Alex calmed down.

OMG!

Shane walked inside and Jason pulled him into a vacant hospital room. "Where the hell have you been?" Jason whisper-yelled. "Alley," He smiled stupidly and sighed. "What were you doing in an alley?" Jason pressed. "I was with someone special!" Shane huffed. "You told another girl you loved her?" Jason pushed him. Shane pushed him back. "Shane, don't do this! Don't break another girl's heart!" Jason yelled, "Don't you remember Taylor? Don't pretend you don't know her! Even I recognized her," Jason shook his head. Shane rammed into him and the two began to beat each other. Tess and Taylor were roaming the halls when they heard something and walked in on the boys. "Shane, Jason, stop!" Taylor begged. "Taylor," Tess looked at her, "how do you know their names? I didn't even introduce you."


	9. First Day

**Author:** NewAngel23 or Ally. Also, Samantha, my best friend is the new co-author of this story!

**I own:** Ally and Nicole. That's about it; all the other characters are from wowp, HM, and Camp Rock.

**Apology**: Sorry it's so short, I just knew I needed to post! I hope you like it!

**Thanks too: **All the people who like my writing, I appreciate you guys! It's you guys that keep me writing! Also, HUGE thanks to one of my best friends, Samantha (Sam)!

**Chapter name: **First day!

"I feel so stupid!" Alex said as she zipped up her miniskirt she borrowed from Mikayla. "How do you think I felt when I first started performing?" Mikayla questioned her cousin. Alex smiled-which was an unusual sight on a Monday morning. Mikayla smiled back. Alex turned up the radio and just then the DJ said will tons of enthusiasm, "Up next is Mikayla with 'Tell me something I don't know'!" Mikayla shut off the radio and sighed angrily. "What was that all about?" Alex asked as she slipped a caramel cami over her head and applied some rose pink lip gloss to her full lips. "You like that song? Sorry." Mikayla turned it back on. "You look perfect!" Mikayla smiled and Alex rolled her eyes, although she liked wearing the skirt; the thong, she could do without. Alex was wearing a Prada miniskirt, a caramel colored Dolce & Gabbana camisole, Marc Jacobs pumps, and a Coach handbag. Mikayla however was wearing a black Calvin Klein martini dress, a DKNY tote, Michael Kors sunglasses, and Donna Karan sandals. "Thanks, you too," Alex wiggled her butt to get rid of her wedgie. Mikayla laughed, "The thong takes a little time to get used to." Alex flushed a light pink. "When can I wear Justin's clothes again?" Alex coughed as Mikayla sprayed Prada. Mikayla dapped on a little MAC lip gloss, now she was ready for school.

OMG!

Shane sprayed his axe cologne all over himself. Somehow, he knew exactly how much to put on; not too much-Nate-and not too little-Jason. Shane fluffed his hair and winked at his mirror. He walked out of his room and down the stairs to find Nate waiting for him. "Ready?" Nate looked up. Shane coughed from the amount of axe Nate put on. "Yeah," Shane coughed and grabbed his keys. "Let's go." Shane got in the car with Nate and began to drive to school. "So, you gonna rape Mikayla again today?" Nate smirked. "What the hell are you talking about?" Shane came to an abrupt stop. "Never mind," Nate let it go. "I hear Mikayla is joining us here at Malibu High." Nate shrugged as Shane tried to park but a red, convertible BMW got in his way. Shane groaned. "Dude, find another stop!" Nate rolled his big brown eyes. Shane sighed and parked in a spot near the teachers' cars. "Shane, we can't park here," Nate looked at the sign that said Faculty only! "So?" Shane stepped out of his car and began to walk towards the school building. Nate jogged after him. Shane stopped near the red convertible and waited for the driver to get out. When she did, Shane's mouth dropped.

OMG!

As Mikayla shook her hair and fluffed Shane stared. Alex got out of the car and squinted. He had to make sure it was her not Mikayla. Both girls glided past the boys as if they were air. "Alex?" Nate said and she turned around. This time, he knew it was her. She had only the bare essentials she needed for makeup: base, lip gloss, and curled eyelashes. "Hey," She smiled at Nate and Mikayla kept walking. "Hey Nate." Alex said cheerfully. "Hey." He said back leaning against the nearest car. "What's up?" "Oh nothing. The normal you know. How's the girlfriend?" "She's good. Any boyfriends?" she snorted "As if." Nate gave her a longing look that she didn't catch because her eyes were closed against the sun as she leaned against the opposite car so she was facing him. "So how have you and Miley's relationship been then?" Alex asked curiously, her eyes still closed sounding more anxious then she intended.

"We've been pretty good I guess. Movies now and then you know."

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Yup."

The silence that followed this brief conversation was louder than anything else screaming "KISS HIM! KISS HIM!" at Alex and "Say something you idiot!" at Nate. It was Nate who broke the silence after a few minutes by saying "Alex, open your eyes for a second. I want to see their pretty color." Surprised, Alex slowly obeyed, blinking a bit at the sudden flow of bright sun in her face. "That's better," he said smiling at her. She smiled back and said "Nate, bend over a little I want to feel your soft hair." He did so, but bent over too far and fell forward he grabbed at her arm for support but ended up pulling her on top of her so they were laying on the ground. Alex's head rested on Nate's chest for a short moment before she lifted it up and propped herself on her elbows, using his muscled chest for support as well and looked longingly down at him. She reached out and fluffed his hair with one hand and said softly, "Told you it was soft." He smiled, almost shyly. Alex replied with, "So you did." They laid looking at each other for one more short second then Alex lowered herself to him and pressed her lips to his softly then pulled away. But Nate put his hand on the back of her head and brought her lips down to his once more in a deeper, more passionate kiss.

OMG!

Mikayla was at the doors of MHS (Malibu High School) when Shane ran up behind her and covered her eyes. Mikalya started to kick and scream so Shane moved his hands and opened the door for her. Mikayla walked in. Shane followed and Mikayla tried to shake them. It wasn't working until she walked up to Miley. "Hi, I'm Mikayla." Mikayla stuck out her hand and Miley laughed. "Nice try, Alex. You may look like Mikayla, but you can't sing like her. If you're Mikayla, sing!" Miley crossed her arms across her chest. Mikayla began to belt out the chorus of "If Cupid had a Heart" and Miley's jaw fell. Mikayla pushed up her jaw and smiled. Mikayla began to walk away but she walked right into Shane. "Hey," Shane smiled and Mikayla just looked over his shoulder and waved at Mitchie. Shane felt so unloved and ignored. No one _ever_ ignored Shane Gray. Until now.


	10. Memories part 1

**Author:** NewAngel23 or Ally.

**I own:** Ally and Nicole. That's about it; all the other characters are from wowp, HM, and Camp Rock.

**Apology**: Sorry I've been gone for so long! Did you miss me? Well, I hope you like my new writing skills!

**Thanks too: **All the people who like my writing, I appreciate you guys! It's you guys that keep me writing!

**Chapter name: **Memories part 1

"Hello?" Shane waved his hand in front of Mikayla's face. Mikayla sighed and looked up at him with a hyper smile. "Hi." She said cutely. Shane stepped back and looked at her weirdly. "Mikayla, are you okay?" Mikayla's eyebrows furrowed. "S'cuse me?" Mikayla looked at Shane. "Do I know you?" That hit Shane hard. "Wow, Mikayla." Shane began to walk away when Mikayla grabbed his wrist. She didn't want to fall in love again, it was too painful. But it was Shane and he was everything to her. Shane turned to face her. "Do I know you?" Shane snatched his wrist away and walked down the hall. Mikayla made sure her face showed no emotion until she got to the bathroom; that's where she broke down.

OMG!

Alex pushed herself up and began to run into school. As she neared the door, she tripped, broke her-well Mikayla's- heel, and twisted her ankle the wrong way. She screamed out in terror. Nate ran over to her and knelt down beside her. Alex's cheeks were streaked with makeup and soot from the gravel. "Alex, what hurts?" Alex moaned in pain and grabbed. Nate sighed and nodded, "Okay, we'll make that better." Nate picked her up bridal style and walked with her in his arms all the way back to Shane's care and slid her in the back. Just as he was about to get in to buckle her seatbelt Miley walked out of school. So, Miley saw Nate put Alex in the backseat and she also saw Nate get in. That didn't look to good to Miley. So, Miley did the unthinkable. She cried. She cried like a baby.

OMG!

"_Miley! Miley!" Alex yelled for her best friend and Miley ran full speed towards her best friend. "Lexi!" They hugged for the first since August fourteenth. That was when Alex went to Italy to meet her dad's whole family. Freshman year was starting soon and they __**had**__ to catch up on boys, gossip, and __**boys**__! "I missed you!" Alex whispered into Miley's ear. "You too." Miley replied and let a tear escape her eye. Alex felt a hot drop on her neck and looked at Miley. They both started hugging and bawling. Mitchie walked through Alex's bedroom door. "Miley!" Both girls turned around to see their other best friend, Mitchie Torres, smiling at her red-faced best friends. Mitchie ran over and joined the hug. Soon, Mitchie was bawling too. They all broke the hug at the same time and smiled through their tears and went back to the hug. _

OMG!

_It was September 9, 2007. Miley, Mitchie, and Alex were all dropped off in front of Malibu High School-or MHS-on the first day. They all dropped their hands and walked into school together. Miley's jaw dropped, Alex gasped, and Mitchie stumbled backwards. They were all so scared, curious, nervous, and excited all at the same time. "And this is MHS, Nate!" Shane Gray walked in the front door with his little brother, Nate, and bumped into Mitchie, Miley, and Alex. The three girls stumbled forward but didn't fall. "Whoa!" Shane grabbed the back of Miley's shirt and Demi's wrist before they fell and Nate grabbed Alex's arms securely. "Are you okay?" Nate asked dreamily. Alex nodded. "You ladies, alright?" Shane smiled and it lit up the whole hallway. _


End file.
